


I am Serious

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are times when I am really serious about something, David.”<br/>David puts away the controller, and tilts his head to the left a little as he fixes his eyes on the Argentinian. David says nothing, but nods a little, signaling Sergio to continue.<br/>Sergio takes a deep breath. “And please, believe me that this time I am not joking around. I am really serious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Serious

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anonymous request.  
> Prompt: Who asked who out and how.

“You’re cheating!” David exclaims in between his laughter. He pushes Sergio's shoulder, but there is a wide amused grin plastered on his face.

“No, I am not!” Sergio replies, but the wide childish grin on his face is saying something else.

David quickly puts down his controller just so he can grab the one that Sergio is holding. Trying to keep the controller away from David, Sergio shifts his upper body abruptly, making David tumbles into his lap. David laughs again, his voice muffled as he still has his face against Sergio's thighs.

Laughing, Sergio puts down his controller, and ruffles David’s hair, who still has his head on Sergio’s lap. David flips his body so now he is facing Sergio. Sergio is still laughing when their eyes meet, and suddenly David burst out into another loud, bright laughter.

Sergio raises his eyebrows. His laughter lingers as a smile on his lips as he pulls David hand to sit back on the couch.

“What is it?”

“What what?” David asks back, looking a bit puzzled.

“What makes you laugh?”

David shakes his head a little, and a small pleasant smile flashes on his face.

“Because you’re laughing.”

For reason that he is still too embarrass to admit, Sergio can feel his face burns. He looks away from David, pretending to watch the small digital figures on the TV screen. But from the corner of his eyes, he can see David brushes his hair away from his eyes.

Sergio clears his throat that suddenly feels dry. “Well, that was fun, yes?”

David grins. “Yeah. It’s always fun to hang out with you. You’re a fun guy.”

Sergio turns his head to look at David. “Really? Do you really think so?”

David shrugs his shoulder as he takes back the controller, and starts pressing the button, starting a new game.

“Yeah. You’re funny. It’s fun to see how you always joke around," he says, keeping his eyes on the TV screen.

“I don’t always joke around.”

David laughs, seems to be oblivious on how the tone of Sergio’s voice changed.

“Oh, come on! Yes you are, Sergio…”

After a few second pass, finally realizing that Sergio is not saying anything to answer him, David turns his head to look at Sergio. A crease forms between his brows as he sees a quiet Sergio.

“Sergio? What is it?”

Sergio closes his eyes for a second as he shakes his head. He sighs slowly as he opens his eyes back.

He turns his head to look at David. “There are times when I am really serious about something, David.”

David puts away the controller, and tilts his head to the left a little as he fixes his eyes on the Argentinian. David says nothing, but nods a little, signaling Sergio to continue.

Sergio takes a deep breath. “And please, believe me that this time I am not joking around. I am really serious.”

David nods again, still not sure about what Sergio wants to say.

The silence almost stretches to be a little awkward until Sergio finally breaks it.

“What would you say, if I ask you to go out?”

David raises his eyebrows, this time a bit amused. He holds a small smile from forming. “Yeah, sure. You want to go out for dinner after this? We can go to Nan…”

“No, David. No.” Sergio shakes his head.

David stops, perplexed. In front of him, Sergio bites his lower lips.

“David, I mean, go out properly. To go out, as in, going out for a date.”

David’s lips part along with a pair of widening eyes. Sergio quickly adds. “And yes, I am serious about this David. I really am.” He gently puts his hand over David’s knee, as if trying to convince him.

David closes his mouth, locking his eyes with Sergio’s. After a while, the look in David’s eyes get softer.

Putting his hand over Sergio’s, David curls up his lips into a small, almost a shy one. He nods, and intertwining their fingers together.

“Yes, I would love to go out with you Sergio. To go out with you in a proper date. And I am also serious about it.”


End file.
